Raven
by Raven53
Summary: This is a story about an ixi named Raven. He falls in love with another ixi...
1. Default Chapter

One day Raven, the black ixi, was walking down a lane. He walked   
  
into a restraunt where he sat down. The waiter came over and asked if he   
  
would like something to eat. "Uhhh... yea I'll take a cheeseburger," he said.  
  
Once the waiter left, Raven looked around at the restraunt that lay   
  
before him. A couple of people were there. A nimmo, kacheek, shoyru.   
  
But they were all in pairs. Odd. Except one. An ixi. Wow thought Raven.  
  
She was beautiful. With lovely hooves and darling eyes that when you   
  
stared into them, they seemed like a great black void that went on and   
  
on forever. The beauty of it all. She was pink. Hmm... pink and black.  
  
Not bad if I do say so myself! But for some reason, Raven could not   
  
take his eyes off her. There was something about her lovely figure that  
  
was irresistable.Raven stepped up to her and got very nervous. What   
  
should he say? Should he leave? Raven blushed. Which was very odd to   
  
see in a black ixi. He decided to try to impress her. He ran around   
  
the room quickly, then tackled the wall. The pink ixi looked at him   
  
like he was crazy. Maybe he should have introduced himself first. He   
  
blushed. "Hello, my name is uhh..." The pink ixi started to listen.   
  
"It's uhh... Orange..." Oh no! Thought Raven's mind. Orange? What was  
  
he thinking? It's Raven!! The pink ixi giggled. So Orange... how are   
  
you today? "Uhh... about that Orange thing-" "No. It's perfectly   
  
adorable. My name is Lily. What's your real name?" "Raven," Raven said.  
  
Lily stomped her hooves in pleasure. "I simply adore that name! How   
  
marvelous! Well Raven, how about you meet me by the park tomorrow at 3?  
  
I'll see you there!" Raven stood still frozen. He could not believe his  
  
ears. As Lily walked outside, Raven collapsed on the ground.  
  
All to slowly, it was tomorrow. The day felt like an eternity to   
  
Raven. Then finally, the sun rose. He quickly hopped out of bed and prepared  
  
a speech. Hello Lily, fine day isn't it? He quickly stopped reading and  
  
threw it away. He was on his own this time. Then, it was 3 o'clock. Down  
  
to the park Raven strolled. It was Pine Park actually, named after the lovely  
  
pined that grew there. They reminded Raven of Lily. Her beautiful slender  
  
body and lovely fur. He got so involved about thinking about her, that he   
  
ran into a tree. Ow. He was rubbing his nose when Lily appeared. "Well," Lily  
  
said. "Ready to go?" They first went back to the cafe and had a light salad.   
  
Raven found out that Lily loved roses when they headed toward the flower  
  
shop. "I've always wanted a rose flower garden laced with roses," Lily said.   
  
"And I've always wanted someone to love." Raven was taken aback. Was she  
  
saying that to him? Lily quickly changed the subject. "It's time to go   
  
home," she said. Raven walked her home. Before she walked inside, Lily gave  
  
Raven a kiss on the cheek. He smiled. This seemed like the starting of a  
  
great friendship, or maybe more... 


	2. Raven 2

Raven was skipping along the road, proud of himself. A black ixi   
  
skipping. Odd when you think about it. Black ixis were known to be   
  
dark creatures that never would partake in love affairs. As Raven   
  
turned the corner, he saw an old looking techo. With gray withered   
  
hair and blotched wrinkled skin, this techo looked old and wise. He  
  
was wearing a pointed hat and a long black robe. Raven walked right   
  
by him. "Halt." What? Raven continued walking. After a few steps he   
  
found that he could not walk anymore! The techo held out his hand  
  
and then closed it and slowly brought it toward himself. Raven   
  
unwillingly was dragged along. The techo was holding a book of many  
  
pages. He opened it and muttered something Raven could not understand.  
  
It did not sound good, so he reared on his hooves and galloped toward  
  
the old man, head forward, ready for action. The techo closed the book  
  
and Raven was stopped in his tracks. Then everything went black...  
  
~~~~  
  
When he opened his eyes, Raven found himself in a dark room full of   
  
jars containing things he did not want to know what was inside.  
  
He felt dizzy. He could not focus. But an instinct inside told him  
  
to fight, not to give up, it was urging him to continue. Even though  
  
he did not have a weapon, Raven got to his feet, then quickly collapsed  
  
upon his feet. He could not stand. Why was he so whoozy? All of his  
  
memories flashed before him. Someting was there. Searching through  
  
them. GET OUT OF MY MIND!!!! Raven spruing to his feet, using all of   
  
the strength he could. There was no one there. But there was. He  
  
knew it. He grabbed a cool fire poker and slashed in one spot. Even  
  
though nothing was seen, he knew he hit something. The old techo   
  
appeared before him. "You are the one, young ixi," he said. "You are  
  
the one destined for greatness. The one legends have spoken of. The  
  
one that's here to save us all from the great evil I sense coming   
  
near," he said. Raven was confused. But, inside he wasn't. Destiny had  
  
overtaken him, he knew what needed to be done, just not the details.  
  
"How did you know I was the one you needed?" Raven asked the old man.  
  
"Well, I knew the legend was of an ixi, and I could sense a greater   
  
purpose in your life, one that would be hard to complete. So I   
  
tested you, with a curse. One that no ordinary ixi could pass, unless  
  
they were trained in the ways of war. And of self disipline. Of mind  
  
spells. And it was obvious that you weren't. Years of my training can  
  
tell of what you truely are. A warrior. Destined for greatness." The   
  
old techo continued in his description of Raven's task. Raven was the  
  
reencarnation of an ancient priest, Ranbanin. In the time of Ranbanin,  
  
a great evil came and threatened the world. But he suceeded in fighting   
  
off the ancient evil, but couldn't totally defeat it. He sent it away  
  
off to the inards of the underworld, where he believed, the great  
  
evil could not escape to kill again. But it did. Not too long ago.  
  
And Raven was the only one that could stop it. He has inner strengths   
  
and skills that only Ranbanin had before, and was a warrior even   
  
though he didn't know it. Raven had to learn the ancient ways of  
  
war and sorrceracy, then go on a quest to save the world. If he did  
  
not suceed, the planet could be in jepardy... 


End file.
